


Brand New Game

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Rape Fantasy, consensual rape play, if you don't like the tags don't read, seriously, tbh i actually feel kind of gross posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as Cynthia seeming a tad more eccentric than usual turns into her confessions as an unhappy sexual relationship with Brady. It only makes sense that she would turn to Robin in hopes he would be able to help with her more erotic desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Game

**Author's Note:**

> More old fanfiction. I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote this. I gave it a quick proof read before posing it here and was just? Confused? But whatever, old stuff old feelings I suppose.

Robin was busy enjoying a new book under the shade of a tall oak tree. It was a peaceful day, well received after the many battles the Shepherds had recently fought. The book was one of the most interesting he had read in a while, so interesting that he was even able to ignore Cynthia and her energetic babbling. Until she decided to babble to him personally that is. 

"Oh Robin! There you are!" 

Robin sighed and closed his book. 

"What's up Cynthia?" 

"I'm bored. Nobody wants to hang out with me."

Robin frowned.

"Why don't you see if Nowi wants to play with you?" 

Cynthia shook her head. 

"I don't want to play with Nowi, she's so childish." 

Robin laughed. "Too childish? That's ironic coming from you." 

Cynthia frowned. "I'm not childish, I'm just active that's all."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, active." 

Robin could tell Cynthia was getting annoyed with him, but as often as she annoyed him it was about time he had some justice. 

"You're such an ass sometimes." Cynthia stormed off. 

"Wait, Cynthia! I didn't mean to be an ass!"

Cynthia was surprisingly hard to find when she wanted to be. Robin had to search through almost the entire camp before he found where she was hiding. She was with the Pegasi of course, moving from mount to mount petting them and feeding them sugar cubes. 

"Cynthia?" 

She ignored Robin and continued feeding the mounts.

"Cynthia."

Robin knew how to handle Cynthia when she was being stubborn, after all he did have to fight alongside her mother for two years. 

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to go fight the Risen myself."

“Oh come off it Robin, I know there's no Risen." 

"Yeah, but if there were you'd be all over them before anyone else even knew about them." 

She giggled. "Yeah, I would be." 

Robin walked over and pet one of the mounts. 

"Why aren't you with Brady? I thought you guys were an item or something?" 

Cynthia looked uncomfortable. "We are. Kind of..." 

"Kind of?" 

She twirled one if her pig tails. 

"I mean, I share his tent and we... Um... Do couple things."

Robin raised an eyebrow. 

"But I'm not all that... Happy." 

This was news to Robin. He was always seeing Brady and Cynthia around the camp smiling, holding hands, and even sharing the occasional kiss. 

"What do you mean you're not happy?"

Cynthia looked around.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else, especially Brady?"

Robin nodded. 

"Your secrets safe with me." 

"Well I... Want to do things..."

Robin cocked his head to the side.

"Sexual things." Cynthia clarified.

Robin nodded slowly. "And you can't have sex with Brady?"

Cynthia looked at Robin and shook her head.

"Oh Robin, Brady and I have sex all the time." 

Robin winced slightly. "Did not need to know that." 

Cynthia chuckled. "Just thought I'd let you know." 

"Well if you guys have sex all the time, what's the issue?" 

Cynthia bit her lip. 

"Brady's too traditional."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Cynthia huffed. "Fine, I'll say it out loud. I'm into kinky stuff." 

Robin blushed scarlet.

"Oh gods, I can't believe you'd say that out loud!"

"Well, no matter how many times I ask him, Brady won't do anything with me."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I was hoping you could help."

Robin took a deep breath. 

"Short of talking to Brady I don't see anyway I could help you, and I'm not having that conversation with Brady."

Cynthia twirled her hair coyly. 

"I don't want you to talk to Brady. I've already talked to him and we came up with a plan that'll make me happy,"

Robin smiled. 

"That's great Cynthia, I'm glad you two could work it out."

Cynthia looked at her feet. 

"Well, this is where you come in." 

Robin's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Cynthia smiled. "I want you to have sex with me."

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You are joking, right?" 

She shook her head.

"You're the only one I trust enough to ask. I already talked to Brady. He said he wants me to do what I have to in order to feel satisfied." 

Robin took a shaky breath.

"Are you... Sure about this?" 

Cynthia nodded. Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... I will admit I've been having some urges myself lately... How... How kinky do you want it?" 

Cynthia smiled wickedly. 

"I want to be at your absolute mercy."

Robin nodded. "Meet me in the clearing by the pond after nightfall, bring a training sword and some vulneraries."

* * *

Robin almost thought Cynthia wasn’t going to show up. Night had fallen almost an hour ago and she was nowhere to be found. He was about to walk back to his tent when he finally saw Cynthia step into the clearing from between some trees.

"Step forward." Robin commanded.

Cynthia came forward. She was carrying a bag and training sword with her. 

"Tonight we're not Robin and Cynthia of the Shepherds. You are Cynthia, warrior princess of Arcadia and I am the Dark Lord Robin. Understand?" 

Cynthia nodded her head slowly. 

"I don't see how this is going to solve my problem."

"Simple: We'll have a practice fight. If you win, I'll help you out. If I win, you'll be at my mercy." 

Cynthia nodded.

"Now, let's begin shall we?"

Robin knew Cynthia had no chance against him without her Lance. Even if all Robin did was play with her, she still had no chance. They both adopted a fighting stance and looked at each other, waiting fire their opponent to make the first move. Robin moved first, and Cynthia rushed forward to swing at him with her sword. Robin expertly dodged her attack at countered with one of his own. She shook from the impact of his sword striking her own. Robin followed up with several more quick strikes of his own. Cynthia was easily disarmed and Robin forced her against a tree at sword point.

"Looks like I win." He said darkly. "You're at my mercy."

Robin trailed the sword down Cynthia's body, pausing at the bottom of her chest piece. 

"Remove your armour."

Cynthia looked at Robin in confusion. 

"What?" 

Robin smacked Cynthia on the side with his sword, hard enough to startle her, but not hurt.

"You are at my mercy and will not question my orders. Take off your armour." 

Cynthia nodded and unclasped her armour. Underneath she was wearing a light green shirt that hugged her tiny body. 

"Good. Now your leggings."

Robin felt himself harden in anticipation. Cynthia wanted kinky, oh boy was he going to give her kinky.

"I've heard many things about you princesses Cynthia, I'm going to take great pleasure in having you tonight."

Cynthia licked her lips. "You're surely mistaken if you think I'll submit so easily." She challenged, playing along. 

Robin laughed. 

"My, such fire... Oh I will enjoy this."

Robin pulled a tome from his robes and muttered a few words. Ropes appeared from nowhere and tightly bound Cynthia's arms behind her. She gasped in shock. More ropes appeared and held her against the tree. 

"Still think you won't submit?" Robin sneered.

"Do your worst!" Cynthia challenged. 

The only thing Cynthia could move was her head and neck, even those had limited mobility. Robbin approached Cynthia and pressed a dull dagger against her neck. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the blade.

"What are you going to do to me?" 

Robin smirked. 

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you. And then, maybe if you're lucky I'll spare your life so you can remember it for the rest of your life." 

Robin undid his pants and let them pool at his ankles. He wasn't wearing any smallclothes so his hard member sprang free. Cynthia moaned at the sight of it. 

"My, eager little thing aren't you?" 

Robin adjusted the ropes so he he could force Cynthia into a kneeling position and grasped the sides of her head before prying her mouth open. 

"I better not feel any teeth." 

Robin forced his member into Cynthia's mouth until he felt the back of her throat. He didn't wait for Cynthia to start sucking him, he did all the work and thrusted into her mouth repeatedly. Cynthia moaned eagerly and sucked in time with Robin's thrusts. Cynthia was finding it difficult to breathe with Robin's member in her mouth, but the erotic pleasure of having no control more than made up for it. When Robin came he held Cynthia's face against the base of his shaft and forced her to swallow his seed. When he finally let get face go, it was red and she was gasping for breath. 

"I'm glad you liked that so much, the next part us going to be even more fun."

He pulled her away from the tree. The ropes disappeared by themselves, only to reappear when Robin had her repositioned. She was now face down, hands still bound. Robin pulled a gag from his robes and stuffed it into Cynthia's mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this." 

He yanked off Cynthia's pants and admired her shapely ass. Cynthia trembled and shook her ass teasingly. Robin pulled off her smallclothes next and caressed her. 

"How long I've waited for this..." 

He smirked and gave Cynthia's ass a hard smack. She yelped against the gag and Robin smacked her again harder. He kept smacking her until her ass was bright red and she was moaning in pained pleasure. He stroked himself back to hardness and lined himself up with Cynthia's womanhood.

"You're mine!" He said.

Robin thrust into Cynthia with vigor, fueled by the delicious moans coming from her. 

"That's it, take it Cynthia! Moan for me baby" 

Robin had lost himself in the heat of the sex. 

"Gods Cynthia, I'm close..." 

He reached around and removed the gag from Cynthia's mouth. 

"Harder Robin!" She shouted once it was removed.

Their moans synchronized beautifully as Robin continued to thrust into her. Cynthia's voice cracked as she screamed Robin's name in climax. Her walls clenched around Robin's member, drawing him to his climax as well. He tightly gripped her shoulders and moaned. He undid the bindings restraining Cynthia and pulled out of her. With her arms now free Cynthia flexed her muscles and looked at Robin with a content smile.

"That was absolutely amazing." She said dreamily. 

The two dressed and sat resting against a tree.

"I want to do this again sometime." Cynthia said after a while. 

Robin, still exhausted, could only hum contentedly and smile.

"Brady has no idea what he's missing." Robin said with a chuckle. 

Cynthia stood up and stretched. 

"Hmm... My Brady is so loving and cuddly... I think if I want something kinky I'll talk to you."

Robin chuckled and followed Cynthia as she walked. 

"I better be the first person you talk to."


End file.
